Star wars: Jedi friends
by doofus64kk
Summary: It is a story about 2 jedi padawans that are currently in a time of their life whne they are a little bit perverted. I know it's fucking awful but whatever.


# Star wars story #

There were two Jedi learners on their way to meat two Jedi Masters to create their custom Lightsabers on the planet Ilum.

One of the two was a young teenage human girl with long black hair. She had an impressive bust size for her age to say the least. She was wearing formal Jedi Padawan robes for this day because she would be going to see two Jedi who were higher ranking, and didn't want to embarrass herself.

The next was a slightly older teenage boy who had medium black hair. He had also chosen to wear formal clothes. He was more of the fighter-type Jedi learner so he was hoping to get a blue crystal, as that was what famous Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi had used to mainly fight.

As the ship landed and they stepped out, the boy and the girl were greeted by a short creature and a taller one. The shorter figure turned and said "Welcome." That may have been all he had said throughout the day.

The taller one turned around and said "Yes, welcome. Today, you shall be searching for the most important part of a light saber. You will be searching for the crystal. Please don't struggle to get it. After all you only have about 24 hours. Use the force to guide you. You will find the crystal you will use."

"Yes, correct, Master Plo is." Stated the short figure.

Suddenly the young boy and young girl realised who they were talking to.

"Master Yoda?" The young boy and girl said at the same time.

"You two are correct. This is the master of the council. The one who trained us all. He is legendary." Master Plo explained.

"Alright enough chatter. Lisa and I have to get our crystals before the 24 hours are up. Right?" The young boy exclaimed. (His name was Joshua.)

"Yes Josh." Master Plo said.

"Alright, let's go."

"Follow me you two, we will begin the trial as soon as the ice gate melts, then you will have a half rotation to come back. Remember, let the force guide you, this isn't a race. Oh and good luck."

"Thanks Master, we won't let you down." Exclaimed Lisa.

"Good. Off you go."

The ice gates had melted and the two Padawans were on their way. After a few hours they had both located their crystals but the task now was to get out the cave before it melted. But eventually they made it out. And just in time too or they would be stuck for hours.

"Good, you two made it out. Let's see the crystals." Plo said, examining the crystals the two had gotten.  
"One is yellow and one list blue.. this is rare."

"Indeed, Master Plo." Yoda exclaimed.

"Huh? Why is it rare, master?" Asked Lisa.

"Because there aren't many yellow crystals. Though these are generally for the path of the Sentinel." Plo explained.

"Yes!" Whispered Lisa.

"Let's build the Sabers now."

Back on the ship, the two Padawans had started the building process. Each finishing within an hour too display their weapon of choice.

Lisa's was a yellow light saber that had a single blade, yet it was really long. It also had a small blade coming from the bottom of the hilt. The two were inter changeable so that it could give her the element of surprise.

Josh's light saber was a double bladed weapon which could have one blade active at a time as well as both out at the same time. He decided to mainly use one blade at a time but sometimes use the two to out wit the enemy.

After that they decided go travel back to Coruscant but took their own ships. The Padawans took their own while the masters took theirs.

Since it would take a little while to get their, Lisa decided to go to sleep. As she got undressed, she felt something watching her. She activated her light saber, mostly naked, and looked around the ship. It was fairly big, about the same size as a medic transport ship.

She couldn't find anything so she went back, completely undressed and went to bed.

Lisa got woken up by the sound of Josh s her name. She got to the bridge of the ship, completely naked, and said "What?"

Josh was speechless. The skinny body matched with some perfect breasts. He was amazed. He could feel some pressure on his pants. But quickly snapped out of it to inform Lisa that they were almost there.

Lisa sighed and walked off to get dressed. She had already put this robe on once and it took ages. Only after they landed had she managed to put the robe on. But they were here and ready to show their friends their cool new weapons.

They had got there just after the Masters and didn't want to waste more time. They went into the Jedi temple and were feeling great. They had their very own light sabers. It was magical.

After a few hours they decided to leave the temple and go around the planet buying food and drink.

Lisa and Josh had gotten to their quarters in the temple and were free to do what they wanted.

Lisa decided to take a shower as she had felt dirty. She got undressed and went into the shower.

During the trip to and from Ilum, Lisa had developed some dirty urges. She looked down at her beautiful body and uncontrollably moved her hand down to her pussy. She started rubbing, and then went on to sticking her finger inside. Her moans were quiet enough for no one outside the quarters could here yet loud enough that you could here them from next door. Luckily her room was at the end so only had one person next door. It was Josh however.

Josh heard the moans and he felt pressure on his pants. He had decided to remove his pants and saw his 7" cock just beneath him. He started to rub it and too started to grunt. His noises however were heard by Lisa, who decided she wanted more than her finger.

Lisa got dressed into her normal clothes which consisted of a mini skirt with long stockings and a shirt that wrapped around her breasts. She had no underwear however. She went to Josh's room and knocked on the door. It took a few minutes to be answered by Josh who had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"May I come in Josh?" Lisa seductively asked Josh.

"Not right now beca-"

"Come on, I need to ask you something important" Lisa said as she rubbed her breasts.

"Fine, come on in..." Josh said as he couldn't take the pressure of his cock against the towel.

Lisa started undressing herself to expose her body to Josh and tease his cock. Josh unwrapped his towel, revealing his hard erection to Lisa, who was speechless. She crawled to Josh's massive cock and touched it. After about 3 minutes, she put her mouth over it and moved up and down. Josh started to moan as well as Lisa until after only 2 minutes Josh came and filled Lisa's mouth. She swallowed hot semen and said "Not bad." Trying not to spew the sticky substance every where. When she finally swallowed it all, she continued. "Hey, that was great and all, but I would like more from you since your cock is still hard." Lisa demanded.

"What could that be?"

"Shove it in my pussy." Lisa demanded. This time a little more angry.

"O-okay. Here we go!" Josh said as he put his cock in Lisa's pussy. He struggled to fit it in though because his penis was so big. When he finally got it in, they were both panting. Josh started to thrust, and continued to thrust for about 5 minutes. He then pulled out and came over Lisa's tits and face. She licked around her face trying to taste as much as she could before falling over Josh's body with his massive cock against her chest. She then fell asleep.

The next day the two were woken up by a female Jedi Knight by the name of Ahsoka. At first she was confused by the two naked bodies on the bed but paid no attention. She just whispered "Hey, you guys are late for training. Hurry up!" So they did. Lisa put on her clothes and grabbed her light saber and went to training as well as Josh.

After a few hours they completed their training. It was about blocking blaster bolts and just light saber combat in general. (They were obviously training with other pupils.) Lisa decided to go to the library to study more on the force while Josh was in his way to practice with his light saber.

While Lisa was studying, she couldn't stop thinking about last night. The pleasure she felt. After half an hour she couldn't resist. She got up and left the library. In a few minutes she ran into her best friend.

Her friend was a little taller and older than Lisa and had shorter hair that was also light brown. Her breasts were a bit smaller but her ass was a bit bigger. Lisa had talked to her friend, called Jenna, for about 20 minutes and had the urge to do it again.

Lisa told her Jenna to follow her to a private place. They were located in he ship that Lisa and Josh used to go to Ilum and back. Lisa began to undress, and told Jenna to as well. Jenna reluctantly did so but questioned "Why?" before noticing her best friends perfect tits. So beautiful. Jenna was speechless. And had the sudden urge to grab them, which made Lisa moan. Jenna played with her friends amazing breasts for about 10 minutes before she started to suck on one of Lisa's lovely nipples. Lisa moaned more and more which made Jenna want it too. She instructed Lisa to play with her breasts, which is what she did. Lisa played with Jenna's tits for about 7 minutes before sucking on one nipple and moving her hand down to Jenna's wet cunt. Lisa then rubbed which made Jenna moan more intensely, which is what Lisa didn't want so she locked a kiss with Jenna as she kept rubbing the wet pussy.

After the lovely sexual act, Lisa and Jenna put their clothes on and decided to part ways for now.

Josh had just finished practicing with his light saber and wanted to show his friends. Before long he ran into a fellow pupil, who was one of his best friends. He basically asked her to follow him to the training grounds to show her his new moves.

Being surprised, the young woman praised him and shook his hand. But then it happened. Josh had a crush on this pupil, which is strictly prohibited when you commit your life to the order. Josh finally plucked up the courage to ask the beautiful Twi'lek pupil out. To his surprise she said yes, but before she could bid farewell, a hand was put on her soldier. Josh asked to have sex on the special day, yet she said no at first. She finally gave in to Josh's charm.

The two went to a secret location on Courascant which had almost zero people. They both completely got undressed and decided to go for it. The first act was a blowjob. It lasted significantly longer than the one with Lisa, yet it was a lot more enjoyable. After that, they decided to move on to something more extreme. Sex. It took a while but Josh managed to fit his large dick inside of the young woman and started to thrust. This continued for 17 minutes with loud moans and grunts and "Yes. Oh! YEAH!" And then he pulled out and squirted the sticky substance all over his Twi'lek girlfriend.

They got dressed and parted ways. 


End file.
